The Dawn Star and The Dusk Moon
by Spirit of the Flaming Star
Summary: The original clans have fallen leaving behind only those who have been in prophecies. The new clan is known as The Clan Of Prophecies. Do the new kits Dawnkit and Duskkit have anything to do with the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hey peeps! You probably read my first story (starclan is born again) but if not, then you should. Anyways this came to me when I was waiting for my stupid computer to HURRY UP AND LOAD…. Came close to raging:) but anyways, I don't think I'm gonna use many ideas but please send in ideas if you have em! Who knows you might be lucky and I love it… anyways this first chapter is just sayin whose in the clan but after that, please enjoy and please review! PS: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES! All I did was make up these warriors so…..my idea only

**Clan of the Prophecies**

Leader: Moonstar- light gray/silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

Deputy: Doveheart- solid gray tom with a distinctive heart shaped white spot on his chest(isn't that manly?)

Medicine cat: Echosplash- light brown tabby with pretty emerald green eyes. The youngest medicine cat (besides her apprentice)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brightmoon- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

Shadowfoot- gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Apprentice- Thornpaw

Icestorm- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Flowerpetal- brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Shrewfoot- orange tabby tom with small paws

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Redpelt- long haired red tom with a bushy tail

Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Blizzardstep- white tom with blue eyes, blind in one eye

Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Nightclaw- black tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Apprentices (cats training to be warriors over 6 moons)

Ripplepaw- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Petalpaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches resembling flower petals

Bramblepaw- light brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Swiftpaw- black tom with white paws, completely blind

Darkpaw- a very dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Yellowflower- light yellowish she-cat (kits are: Smallkit- a small brown tom, and Flowerkit- light silvery she-cat with blue eyes)

Moonstar- (leader) kits are: Dawnkit- silver she cat with brilliant blue eyes, Duskkit- pale gray tom with dark blue eyes, and Nightkit- black she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders (retired queens and warriors)

Lightfeather- a light gray tom deaf in one ear

Sunblaze- a reddish tom with ember eyes

Mousepelt- small gray she-cat

**_This story is going to take place about 40 years after my first story. These cats are what survived after a terrible even. Enjoy! Oh ps. The survivors were all the cats that have been in prophecies so naturally the clan is called the Clan of Prophecies._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

POV OF ECHOSPLASH

Echosplash knew there was something wrong the moment she touched the water in the moonpool. When she opened her eyes and saw the whole of starclan in front of her, she knew that she was right. Slowly, one by one, all the starclan warriors turned and left. After what seemed like countless moons, all of the starry cats had gone.

Echosplash closed her eyes, expecting to open them and find herself back at the moonpool, but instead she found herself in a place far from the lake, she found herself in a clearing with four giant trees in the center and a very tall rock beside it.

After she got over the shock of finding herself in a place she had never seen before, she saw a single star in the sky. Squinting to try and see it better, she noticed that the wind started blowing and the star was swirling through the sky. Pressing her eyes together, she waited for the wind to die down. When it finally did, she found herself looking into the eyes of a white she-cat with green eyes.

After a moment of just staring at each other, the white she-cat turned and left. "Wait! Don't you have a message for me? And why did the starclan warriors leave?" Looking back sadly, the she-cat mewed. But she was already too far away, all Echosplash could hear was the sound of her voice.

That's when she started to fade, but just as her eyes were opening, she heard the she-cat again,

"I am Half Moon, and I am your last hope. If starclan is to be saved, then the Dawn star and the Dusk Moon must come together and drive away the last of the Shadows and if they fail, then you shall live in Night forever"

* * *

POV OF MOONSTAR

Another pain hit her, hard, and Moonstar let out a low yowl. "Almost there, I can see the first kit!" Echosplash' apprentice, Ripplepaw, encouraged the leader. Normally Echosplash would be delivering the kits, but she had been summoned by starclan to go to the moonpool. Several moments later, Moonstar gave birth to three kits. Which she named, along with her mate, Shadowfoot, Dawnkit, Duskkit, and Nightkit.

At sunrise the next day, Echosong returned looking sullen and depressed. Dragging her paws, Echosong made her way over to the nursery clearing where Moonstar's kits were meeting the clan for the first time. Moonstar was watching them from just outside the nursery and stood up when she saw Echosplash. Walking over to meet with the medicine cat, she noticed the worried look in her eyes and how she kept shooting concerned glances at the three kits that were now tumbling around Ripplepaw's feet. Echosong trotted over to Ripplepaw and then beckoned Moonstar over with her tail. "We need to talk. Come to my den," the medicine cat saw her look anxiously at her kits, "Send an apprentice over here first then."

**me: heh heh heh heh *evil face* **

**Moonstar: what is going to happen to my KITS!?**

**echosplash: ...**

**me: what do you think will happen!?**

**moonstar: ...**


End file.
